MistyClan (Editing Version)
Welcome to MistyClan! OLD VERSION "It takes one snowflake to start a storm" Introduction In the dead of night When snow starts to fall Nothing is heard The cold coats all But when the snow stops And the temperature drops The clouds will clear Look before you At what is near Felines surround you With pelts caked in snow. ——————————————— Quotes "Do not judge someone by the chapter you walked on." ''- Sunnystar'' "Skill comes with experience. Experience comes with failiure." ''- Ashwhisker'' ——————————————— News & Events (12/10/2017) MistyClan is revived. ——————————————— Weather ——————————————— Ice Points Ice Points are what MistyClan uses as a reward system. You can save up your Ice Points to cash them in for a reward. How to Earn Ice Points Apprentices: Caring for elders Bringing back prey Improvement in RP Winning smaller sparring battles Warriors & Elites: Bringing back prey Winning sparring matches Winning sparring championships Completing battle or hunting quizzes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Receiving their medicine cat name Achieving full medicine cat status Completing herb quizzes Medicine Cat: Helping clanmates with wounds/sickness Gathering herbs Taking on medicine cat apprentices Losing Ice Points OOC Drama and/or Conflict: -30 Points Lying and/or Spreading Rumors: -35 Points Vandalizing Any Page: -All Points Roleplay Suspension: -All Points Disrespecting Clanmates: -20 Points Powerplay: -50 Points Disrespecting Authorities: -30 Points Disobedience: -20 Points Repetitive Disruptions: -20 Points Killing/Deleting/Adding an OC without permission/purchase: -20 Points Cashing in Ice Points Changing your OCs Name (up to two times): 40 Points Change your OCs Age: 55 Points Change your OCs Appearance: 15 Points Have a Warrior Name of your Choosing: 40 Points Make a third OC: 45 Points Delete an OC: 45 Points Have a Mentor of your Choosing: 40 Points Have an Apprentice of your Choosing: 40 Points ——————————————— Regulations I. The leader is the one in command. She/he dominates all the other ranks. She/he is not allowed to be challenged nor the deputy. Those who disrespect will be disciplined or exiled. II. OC's can naturally live until 72-84 moons. One week (IRL) is equivalent to one moon in game. Kits must wait 6 weeks to be apprenticed; apprentices must wait 6 weeks to be a warrior. Warriors have to be a year and a half (18 weeks) to apply for Elite. To be elite, you must also be active in chats and roleplay. After 60 moons, everyone is given the option of retirement, however after 72 moons it is required. There will be Moon-Counts every 3 weeks. III. You may NOT powerplay. This includes using nn (no nothing), nm (no miss), etc. 'Magical' powers are forbidden. Any use of these will result in two chances of three taken, or exile. This also means you cannot get more prey than you can carry or catch in a realistic amount while hunting. IV. Female leaders may not have kits. This is the same with Medicine Cats. Unless the deputy is very active and can take over the clan, leaders may have kits on maternity leave. V. There is a max of two OCs. You must roleplay with each equally, or you will be asked to take that OC away. VI. NO doubleclanning allowed. Discipline of this rule being disobeyed is forever banishment. VII. You must have Clan-names only. The leader will decide a clan name for you if you come in rogue, and you have one chance to change it. This accounts for every player. One time you can change your OC. VIII. You may only leave twice before banishing. This will be kept of count. If you try to sneak back in, you will be warned of for other clans. Note: If you’ve read our regulations & plan to join, include a warrior cat reference/joke in your form so we know you read them. Thank You. ——————————————— Discipline These are the punishments that a player may receive for disobeying the regulations above: Scar across face (must oblige) Blinded eye (must oblige) Exile (the player; not one OC) Death of that OC Demotion Delayed any ceremony for 1-4 moons No food for a 1-3 days ——————————————— Hierarchy Leaders Leaders are the one in command, they instruct their clan, and are most dominate. Trusting the second & third most important ranks; Deputy and Medicine Cat. Leaders have a large responsibility to watch over a clan and command it, that is why attitude is the key to a good leader. Patient, kind, peace-resolving and helpful. Deputies Deputies are second in command. The leader only chooses a deputy who is known in the clan, a former Elite Warrior, and is trusted. If a leader takes a leave, disappears or dies it is the deputy's job to take over, temporarily or as leader rank. The attitude must be the same as leader. Medicine Cats Medicine Cats are powerful because of their intellect knowledge of herbs to heal, and their power to communicate with our Ancestors. They heal the clan spiritually and physically. Other ranks must respect them as deputy, for being third in control. Elite Warriors Leaders chose their deputies from the Elite Warriors. They have most experience, are known in the clan, and very active. Most Elite Warriors lead the patrols, but when a Warrior almost has the ceremony, they can lead as a try-out. Elite Warriors are also part of the Council. No rank lower are allowed. Warriors Warriors can go one rank higher into the Elite Warrior ranks. They hunt, border, fight; they do what a regular trained warrior does. They must be active, and roleplay evenly. When a Warrior reaches 2 moons of being a warrior, then they can have a chance of being appointed mentor to an apprentice. Scouts Scouts are the spies of this clan. They spy on enemy clans, on danger in the territory. They learned to fight like an Elite Warrior, as being trained by Elites. When there is nothing to spy on, no danger or skirmishes, they act as regular Warriors, but are always the first to be called to scout. Apprentices Apprentices train to be a Medicine Cat, a Warrior, or a Scout. At the Apprentice Ceremony, the apprentices get to chose what they would like to train for. Once decided, there is no going back. The Apprentices will sleep in the same de, but go to each different skill in the morning. MistyClan does not wish to separate friends from friends, but if you train as a Medicine Cat, there is NO FALLING IN LOVE with another apprentice. Kittens Cats under six moons of age are known as Kits. They are a very important rank in our clan. If there is no kits, the Clan will not grow. They sleep with their mothers in the nursery until six moons, to be apprenticed. They spend most of their time playing games, chatting away or listening to stories from resting Warriors or Elders. Queens Queens are the cats who are expecting kits or are nursing them. Until six moons of age, the kit must stay with his/her mother in the nursery, unless a full-time queen can take care of the kits while the mother is our for a stretch. Being a Queen is a hard job, especially with more than one kit. These cats are respected evenly. Elders Elders are the former Warriors/Elites and Scouts. They prefer a peaceful life, now as they are getting older. They play with the kits, and annoy the young warriors. They are the roots of this clan, keeping it stable with their friendly (or not) faces, but are always kind in a lot of places. ——————————————— Members ——————————————— Schedule Habitation MistyClan has three territory in the server world: Atlas. The back-up server world is Desna. DO make sure you are in either one when you log on for roleplay!! Cedarcreek Woodland Cedarcreek Woodland is MistyClan's forest territory. In AJ, it is Sarepia Forest. This is the second main territory. Blizzard Peak Blizzard Peak is MistyClan's mountain territory. In AJ, it is Mt. Shiveer. This is the first main territory. MistyClan's camp is on a mountain; Blizzard Peak. Isolated Plains Isolated Plains is MistyClan's savanna territory. In AJ, it is Appondale. This is the third main territory. Camp & Council Meeting Area MistyClan's camp den is located at SparkleKiewert's den. Winter Palace.PNG|Winter Palace (The Den) Entrance Camp.PNG|Camp Entrance Leader & Deputy Den.PNG|Leader & Deputy Den Meeting Area A.PNG|Clan Meeting Area Warrior & Elite Den.PNG|Elite & Warrior Den Apprentice Den MC.PNG|Apprentice Den Medicine Cat Den MC.PNG|Medicine Cat Den Elders Den MC.PNG|Elders Den Nursery MC.PNG|Nursery The Council Meeting Area is located at Pixiedimond's den. Council Entrance.PNG|Council Entrance Waiting Area.PNG|Council Waiting Area Meeting Area Council.PNG|Council Meeting Area Masterlists Dress-Code These are the patterns and colors MistyClan allows: Please use the following animals we allow for each rank in AJ: Non-Members: Wolf = Warrior, Elite Warrior, Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Queen, Elder, Scout Bunny = Kit, Apprentice, Medicine Cat Apprentice Members: Wolf = Warrior, Elite Warrior, Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Queen, Elder, Scout Fox = Medicine Cat Apprentice, Apprentice Bunny = Kit Item List: Fox Hat Moon Necklace Head Flower Non Member Sword Flower Crown Rare Bow and Arrows Bow and Arrows Worn Spiked Collar Worn Blanket Pinecone Necklace Silver Glove Pirate Sword Elf Leg Armor Diamond spiked Collar Rare Spike Collar Leaf Leg Armor Spring Flower Crown Elf Tail Armor Legendary Glove Jamaaliday Bows Elf Armor Spartan Armor Leis Skullys Limitation List Mute 0/2 ------- Missing Limb 0/1 ------- Partially Blind 0/2 ------- Fully Blind 0/2 ------- Deaf 0/2 ------- Deaf and Blind 0/1 ------- Paralysis 0/1 ------- Polydactyl 0/3 ------- Heterochromia 0/2 ------- Vitiligo 0/2 Patrol List MistyClan has four different types of patrols; Hunting Patrol: This is a normal Hunting Patrol. A group of 2-4 cats go in any of the territory and hunt for prey. Cats hunt for; Voles, Mice, Squirrels, Fish, Rabbits, Birds, Eagles. Do NOT hunt for; Caribou, Moose, Deer, Geese, or any prey larger than an average size of a cat. Border Patrol: This is a normal Border Patrol. A group of 3-5 cats go on as much territory as a clan has and checks for any badger, foxes, rogue/loners or danger to the territory. Do spend some time on bordering! Scout Patrol: The scout rank is a max of 4. Two scouts make one patrol. The Scouts are a rank for stealth and agility. They go ahead of another patrol; Ambushing Patrol, to see if its as bad as the leader or deputy thinks. Ambushing Patrol: This patrol is made of 6-7 cats, and minimum of one swift apprentice. They go ahead of a larger patrol to try to deal with a clan border skirmish, or threats in the territory. If I gets worst, a swift apprentice runs to camp to get the bigger patrol. Four warriors stay behind and guard camp! Two Elites stay behind and guard camp! Associations Alliances Enemies The Council This is MistyClan's Council. All Elite Warriors are automatically put part of the Council. The Council decides tough decisions together, the easy decisions. They are the ones to ask about RP, serious conversations, or whatever you need. Applications Joining Form OC Name: Username: Gender: Moons: Time Zone?: (If kit) Mother or Father: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example (Hunting & Battling): Extra or Questions?: (Optional) Picture of your OC: Leaving Form OC Name: Username: Rank: What is the reason for your leaving?: Any advice?: Alliance Form MistyClan are feral cats. Keep that in mind. Clan/Pack Name (and link to page): Leader's Name: Leader's Username: Deputy's Name: Deputy's Username: Orientation: Time Zone (Leader): Member Count: How we benefit: How you benefit: Territory Server: Plot Form Title: Participants: Summary: Start: End: Polls How does the page look? Great! Eh.. Horrible Theme Songs Gallery CinnamonCloud.jpg|Cinnamoncloud Sunnystorm.PNG|Sunnystar Category:Group Coding